Dyskusja:Film Totalnej Porażki
Jak kłótnie to tylko tu!-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 05:19, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Ja idę za Kamilą�;P Też koooocham konie! - Fira Zgadzam się z Wojownikiem Anty-SpamuXDD Jak kłócić się to tylko tu-Kamila, Wojowniczka Anty-Spamu Zrobisz mi tą tabele w WSP i KTP?Z góry THX-Harold95 14:02, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Ale, możesz ją skopiować i poprostu zmienić Dane-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Dzięks :)-Harold95 17:18, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Kiedy będzię nowy odcinek?! Strasznie mi się to podoba ;] Justtin No właśnie a wgl to Mia1503 grasz w Metina?? - Kara37 No wow, i to na 2 serwach XD na 15 i 20, a ty? Aha i sory ze nie pisalam, ale chora jestem i w lozku siedze i weny zaczyna mi brakowac, ale jutro dam 14 odcinek, nastepny bedzie po tygodniu, jesli nie pozniej -Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Ja gram na "Endurion" na CH1, a jakie królestwo?? Endorium?? ktory to serw?? Ja jestem Jinoo na 20 a Shinoo na 15-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu To jest ostatni serwer - Kara37 Czyli 21 serwer....A ty jakie jesteś królestwo, i jak się nazywasz, i kim jestes XD -Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Królestwo Shinoo, nazywam się Caroline xD i jestem nijią,a ty jaki masz nick?? - Kara37 Ooojjj Ja ich mam dużo...Jaka Moc Ninja i ktory lvl??? Wiec tak na 15 serwie mam *Ninja 44lvl Moc Zabójcy-Kesi *Ninja 11lvl Moc Łucznika-Soana *Sura 10lvl Moc Fatum-Sulana *Wojka 15lvl Moc Mental-Phaia(Czyta się Paja) Na 20 Serwie mam Szamanke 15lvl(Dopiero zaczełam) Moc Leczenia-Theana(Czyta się Tena) -Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Nieźle xP - Kara37 Możesz dodać powody odpadania każdego uczestnika bardzo proszę Eeee...Nie, nie moge....Bo raz znudziło mi się to, a dwa nie chce mi sie-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Czy Heather przegra i znowu będzie miała ogoloną głowę Mam takie pytanko-Cody ma super charakter.Skąd taki wytrzasnęłaś? Fajne odcinki i wszystko super Do pytań na górze...Nie powiem czy Heather wygra czy przegra, bo wtedy bym spoilerowala, a tego chyba nie chcecie. Dałam Codyemu taki charakter, sama nie wiem czemu ;D Taką miałam wene i ją kontunuuje...MikTDI, dziękuje ;] Mi najbardziej podoba się FTP:Po walce - F-chan Fikcja słaba, do tego nie odświeżana. Skasuj to, bo zaśmiecasz tylko stronę główną. - Ja mam jakoś inne zdanie la mnie fikcja jest świetna.Jedziesz po wszystkich równo ale żeby spojrzeć że twoje fikcje są gorsze to nie potrafisz(nie twierdze że są złem bo je lubie ale zaczynasz mnie już wkurzać) A wg mnie ta fikcja nie jest świetna...ona jest najlepsza ca całej FTP!Fabuła-nie ma bata.Bohaterowie-na nikim sie nie zawiodłem(no,z jednym małym wyjątkiem).Tyle wątków.Akcja i rekreacja!To czego potrzeba każdej fikcji.Może częstotliwość wydawania odcinków nie zachwyca,co nie zmienia faktu że to jedna z moich ulubionych fikcji.WRÓC!TO MOJA ULUBIONA FIKCJA!-Are you fuckin kidding me? 09:35, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Jeej ;] Ludzie, to BARDZO słodkie, co o mnie piszecie ;3 Chciałabym pisać częściej, ale jakoś mam brak weny...Ale nie Martwcie się ;] Zanim wyjadę na wakacje, dam odcinek ;] Wydaję się to dziwne, ale ja nie marzę o mojej fikcji jako Fikcji Miesiąca, sam fakt że czytam wasze komenty na temat mojej Fikcji, całkowicie i wystarcza ;] Jachoo, ja ci nie każde czytać co piszę, jak ci się tu nie podoba, wciśnij ikonkę ,,Wstecz" i po krzyku... Dla moich wielbicieli ,,Planuje 4 serie" xD Praktycznie całe wakacje będę poza domem, wiec mam nadzieje, że nikt mi nic tu nie pozmienia ;/ Jak będę w domu pomiędzy wyjazdami, napisze odcinek...Będę miała wtedy najlepsze pomysły, bo będę miała rozluźniony mózg xD W każdym razie, dziękuje, że na 46 fanów mam 1 przeciwnika ;] Jak widać nie umiem wszystkim dogadzać, no ale to zależy od gustu ;] Życzę Wszystkim Miłych Wakacji ;D Jest taki demot-"Wszystkim dogodzić sie nie da...ale wszystkich wku*wić to żaden problem"-Are you fuckin kidding me? 15:03, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Popieram cię w 100% procentach xD Wiem coś o tym ;D Taka prawda koleżanko, ostatnio nic się w tej fikcji nie dzieje, a jeżeli nawet ostatnio dodałaś jakiś odcinek ( może ) to po dłuugiej przerwie. I nie ma co oczekiwać następnego, chyba że pochlebstwa ( nie powiem fanów ) twoich przyjaciół cię zmotywują. A to, że jest nieczytelna to druga sprawa. Jestem po prostu zły, że takie osoby spijają całą śmietankę. Zazdrość to pierwszy stopień do piekła J - http://wtp-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Cody_tv Ja tam lubie lubiłem i lubić będe tą fikcję. Jest jedną z najlepszych na całej stronie, jak nie najlepsza. A to, ża autorka dodaje odcinki po przerwach, zwykle długich, tylko dodaje smaczku serii tak jak w WTP, PTP, TPwT. Czekamy tydzeń na odcinek by się nim zciekawić tutaj tak sam! Czekam na więce tylko zesmuciło mnie jak Leshawna stała się ZŁA Ja póki co z jednej strony chce już koniec fikcji,bo chce ją ochrzanić xd.Ale z drugiej nie chce,bo to takie wspaniałe że aż zaje*iste w swej zaje**stości xd - No wiesz co Kilek XD Kurde Jachoo chyba zdawało mi się, że to już kiedyś powiedziałam, wiec powiem to jeszcze raz wy*****laj stąd!! Nie Podoba ci się coś? To Stąd zwalaj!! Nie należe do żadnej Śmietanki!! A to, że piszę odcinki z długimi przerwami, to dlatego, że jestem teraz w 3 klasie i mam w tym roku Egzamin, i muszę się uczyć, by dostać się do Dobrego Liceum oraz do Klasy Językowej!! Kurde, strasznie się Cwelisz swoją osobą, i uważasz, że możesz sobie po wszystkich Fikcjach Jeździć... Mam Dla Ciebie Wiadomość PO MNIE I PO MOJEJ FIKCJI NIE BĘDZIESZ JEŹDZIĆ!! NIE DAM SOBIE W KASZE DMUCHAĆ!! Jeśli jesteś ,,Mądry" wyniesiesz się z mojego ,,Terenu Fikcji" jeśli głupi ( a tak zakładam) będziesz dalej tu się pałętał i pisać jaka jestem beznadziejna w tym co robię .... Nie wiem czego odemnie oczekujesz, ale nie dam ci tego!! MikTDI sorry za LeShawne, ale przecież już jest Protagonistyczna ;] Moim zdaniem dobrze powiedziałaś Jachoo, a co do Leshawny to dlatego mi trochę smutno bo w tym ostatnim odcinku dostała takiegi fioła, że myślałem, że to prawdziwa, zła Heather czy też Courtney albo Eva ze zdrjacami Urok mojej Fikcji XD Nigdy nie wiesz co się wydarzy XD